A Nagyobb Jó
by GentCrowCruisin
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald lehetőséget kap, hogy helyrehozza a bűneit, és most valóban a Nagyobb Jó érdekében tevékenykedjen, amikor Albus Dumbledore a segítségét kéri a Voldemort elleni harcban. Gellert pedig megkezdi hosszú útját a megváltás és a 'Huszadik század legnagyobb feketemágusa' cím biztosítása felé. Roxfort AU; NEM GellertxAlbus slash; megtért Gellert; némi OOC
1. Az elefántcsont torony rabja

**Disclaimer: A Harry Potter sorozat és annak minden eleme a JK Rowling tulajdona, nekem a publikálásból semmi hasznom nem származik!**

**A/N: Remélem, hogy tetszeni fog az írásom, de nyitott vagyok minden konstruktív kritikára, úgyhogy kommenteljetek bátran. Jó étvágyat!**

**Az elefántcsont torony rabja**

A meseszép alpesi réten húzódó ösvényen egy alak sietett ideges, kapkodó lépésekkel a közeli hegycsúcs tetején magasodó karcsú torony irányába. Laurence de la Maire, a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének alelnöke, az Interaur (a varázslók nemzetközi bűnüldöző szerve) főparancsnoka tekintélyes férfiú volt, bár ez a külsejében nem mutatkozott meg. Alacsony, kissé köpcös alkatú volt, már jóval őszebb, mint vörös haja a feje tetejét rég elhagyta, és a tarkóján is ritkulni kezdett. Pirospozsgás arcát gömbölyded orr díszítette, alatta hatalmas harcsabajusszal, csillogó barna szeme pedig borzas szemöldök mögött rejtőzött. Ahogy közeledett a toronyhoz, monsieur de la Maire idegesen babrált hivatali köpönyege ujjának gombjaival, arcán percenként váltogatta egymást az eltökéltség, az aggodalom és a bizonytalanság kifejezése.

Negyedórányi séta után megérkezett egy meredek sziklafal tövében nyíló ajtóhoz, amely előtt tíz marcona német őr állt. De la Maire főparancsnok felmutatta főparancsnoki jelvényét, mire az őrök utat nyitottak neki, így beléphetett az ajtón. Ott további tíz őrrel találta szemben magát, akik nem nyújtottak kevésbé fenyegető látványt mint a külső szakasz. Nekik is felmutatta jelvényét a protokoll szerint, majd belépett a repítőkamrába. Ott egymás mellett hét szék állt példás rendben. A főparancsnok helyet foglalt az egyikben, mire azonnal bőrszíjak csaptak ki a támlából és a karfából, rögzítve a férfit. De la Maire megszólalt:

Mehetünk. - mire a szék rendkívüli sebességgel repülni kezdett felfelé.

Nagyjából öt perc száguldás után elérte a torony úgynevezett földszintjét. Itt ruganyosan kiugrott a repítőszékből és az igazgatói iroda felé vette az irányt. A nehéz tölgyfaajtóhoz érve udvariasan kopogott hármat. Az ajtó kitárult. A főparancsnok belépett és kezet nyújtott a bent álló börtönigazgatónak. Karl Hartnek magas, szikár ember volt, katonásra nyírt barna hajjal és ápolt körszakállal, sasorra mögül szigorú, kék, német szemek néztek szúrósan a külvilágra.

\- Üdvözlöm, főparancsnok. - szólt Hartnek.

\- Részemről a megtiszteltetés, igazgató úr. - válaszolt széles mosollyal de la Maire.

\- Miben segíthetek a Szövetségnek? - kérdezte az igazgató miközben hellyel kínálta a vendéget.

\- Őszintén szólva meglehetősen kényes ügyről van szó... - vallotta be a főparancsnok, miközben leült, és egy pálcamozdulattal csendkalickát hozott létre körülöttük. - és elég veszélyesről.

\- Számíthat a diszkréciómra. - biztosította az Hartnek.

De la Maire elővett egy pergamentekercset, ami a Szövetség Végrehajtó Bizottságának pecsétjével volt lezárva, és átnyújtotta az igazgatónak. Hartnek gyorsan feltörte a pecsétet és elolvasta az iratot, mely folyamat közben a homloka tetejéig szaladt a szemöldöke. Meredt szemmel nézett fel a főparancsnokra.

\- Ne haragudjon, de la Maire főparancsnok, tudom, hogy nincs jogköröm kétségbe vonni a Bizottság döntését, de bizonyosak benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? - tette fel a kérdést.

\- Félek, Herr Hartnek, hogy valóban nincs jogköre, mindazonáltal, nem, meggyőződésem, hogy ez nem jó ötlet. Azonban a Bizottság így döntött, ebből kifolyólag pedig a határozat hatályba is lép. - tájékoztatta de la Maire.

\- És mi lesz az ellentételezhetetlen biztonsági kockázattal? Nem számolhatunk semmivel sem bizonyosan!

\- Dumbledore alelnök úr szavatolta a kockázatok minimalizálását, a Bizottság pedig bizalmat szavazott neki. Ezzel mellesleg többé-kevésbé megbékéltem.

\- No de, kérem, mi lesz, ha megint, tudja, és most nem ő – tudja! - Hartnek teljes mértékben elvesztette a hivatalossága rideg páncélját.

\- Baj, kedves Herr Hartnek, nagyon nagy baj.

\- Ezzel nem nyugtatott meg. - törölte meg a homlokát a börtönigazgató.

\- Tudom. Azonban, hogy visszatérjünk a tárgyhoz, engedélyezné számomra az eljárás lefolytatását?

\- Természetes, természetes. - Hartnek pergament vett elő és gyorsan ráfirkantotta a hivatalos engedélyt, majd átnyújtotta a főparancsnoknak.

\- Köszönöm az együttműködést.

\- Csak természetes. Ez nem a német Minisztérium hatásköre. Mindig is a Szövetség volt felelős.

\- Így igaz. Mindenesetre köszönöm a segítségét. - de la Maire felállt, és egy pálcaintéssel eltűntette a csendkalickát. - Viszontlátásra, Hartnek igazgató úr.

\- Viszontlátásra, de la Maire főparancsnok.

De la Maire kilépett az ajtón, és visszatért a repítőkamrába. Ezúttal a legfelső szintre ment. Amikor felért, korántsem ugrott ki olyan lelkesen a székből, mint a földszinten. A két szakasznyi őrön és az egy szem cellaajtón túl ugyanis valaki várt rá. Felmutatta az igazgató engedélyét, mire az őrkapitány egy pálcaintéssel lángra lobbantotta azt, majd az őrség utat nyitott neki. Laurence de la Maire mélyet sóhajtott, majd belépett az ajtón amit a kapitány egy dísztelen kulccsal kinyitott. Amint átlépte a küszöböt, az ajtó komor dörrenéssel becsapódott mögötte. „Hát nincs visszaút..." gondolta a főparancsnok. Szétnézett a helyiségben, ami egész határozottan nem egy börtöncella benyomását keltette. Lényegében egy komplett lakosztály volt. Balra díszes mahagóniasztal állt az étkezőhelységben, mögötte faragott pohárszék és bárszekrény, tele kristálypoharakkal és különféle üvegekkel. Jobbra egy tágas, otthonos hálószoba nyílt, benne hatalmas, faragásokkal ékes ébenfa ágy. A középső helyiségben álllt egy kártyaasztal – és a hozzá tartozó négy szék – néhány könyvespolc, tele különböző varázslókönyvekkel és folyóiratokkal, és az óriási ablak szemben az ajtóval, ami lélegzetelállító látványt nyújtott az Alpokra. Az ablak előtt, azon kinézve pedig ott állt az ember, akihez a főparancsnok érkezett.

\- Jó napot. - köszönt de la Maire.

A mondat visszhangzott kicsit a szobában, aztán a leghosszabb csend állt be, amit az Interaur parancsnoka valaha átélt. Aztán Gellert Grindelwald megfordult a tengelye körül.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald pontosan úgy nézett ki, ahogyan azt az ő korában valakiről el lehet képzelni. Ápolatlan, hosszú, hófehér haj és szakáll, ráncos arc, mélyen ülő jégszürke szemek, és egyfajta mindentudó mosoly a szája szegletében. Hosszú éjkék házikabátot viselt, alatta elegáns, szürke öltönnyel. Kezében sétapálcát tartott.

\- Jó napot. - válaszolt, látványosan a veséjébe látva a látogatónak. Gyakran hangoztatták, hogy bár számos varázsló tudott félelmetes, haragos, gyilkos tekintetet produkálni, Gellert képes volt egy puszta pillantással megnyerni egy párbajt, mert az ő szeme pusztán annyit üzent, hogy „Átlátok rajtad. Tudom, ki vagy, tudom mit fogsz tenni. Mindegy, mivel próbálkozol. Engem nem győzhetsz le.". Azonban a másik férfi barátságos barna szeme állta Gellert tekintetét. - Üljünk le. - javasolta végül a rab. A látogató nem vitatkozott, helyet foglaltak a kártyaasztalnál.

\- Laurence de la Maire vagyok. - mutatkozott be az idegen. - A Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének alelnöke és az Interaur főparancsnoka.

\- Gellert Wotan Geiserich Grindelwald. - fogadta el a kezet Gellert. - A varázslóvilág réme, a huszadik század egyik legnagyobb feketemágusa. Miben segíthetek? - persze Gellert nagyjából tisztában volt vele, hogy de la Maire miért jött. Albussal már leveleztek a tervről.

\- Nos, jó hírem van az ön számára, kedves Herr Grindelwald. Szabadlábra fog kerülni.

\- Ne mondja! - mosolyodott el Gellert. - Miért?

\- Mert a Szövetség úgy határozott, hogy szükség van a szolgálataira.

\- Én nem tudok semmiféle szolgálatról. - Nem tervezte könnyedén beadni a derekát. A szolgálat kifejezés emellett roppantmód zavarta.

\- A Szövetség nagy-britanniai kihelyezett tisztviselője – mondhatni nagykövete – lesz.

\- Nofene. - Gellert meglepett arcot vágott. - Mi vette rá erre a Bizottságot?

\- Az előző brit követ halála. És persze az utolsó jelentései. Athena meglehetősen aggasztó dolgokról számolt be.

\- Athena Scatti!? Meghalt? Hogyan? - Gellert most valóban megrökönyödött.

Athena Scatti az egyik legjobb auror volt, aki valaha szembeszállt vele. Őszintén sajnálta, mert biztos volt benne hogy előbb-utóbb nagyon sokra vitte volna. Ettől azonban egyre jobban érdeklődött a feladat iránt.

\- Megtámadták a nyílt utcán. Az Abszol út közepén. - válaszolt de la Maire.

\- Tudjuk, hogy ki volt? Gondolom nem...

\- Nem, ezért fog maga odamenni. De ez csak az egyik ok, amiért Angliába megy. A másik jóval homályosabb, de valószínűleg veszélyesebb, ráadásul Athena is említette az utolsó jelentésében. Ugyanis úgy fest, hogy Voldemort nagyúr nem halott. Sőt, vissza akar térni korábbi formájába és hatalmába. És ezt elég komoly bizonyíték támasztja alá.

\- Milyen bizonyíték? - Albus meglehetősen homályosan fogalmazott, amikor a segítségét kérte, így Gellert kénytelen volt az Interaur parancsnokától információt szerezni.

\- Olvasson. - közölte mogorván de la Maire, és lecsapott az asztalra egy aktát.

Gellert pedig nem tehetett mást, mint olvasott.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore beszámolója az 1991-1992. években előfordult különös és/vagy riasztó angliai eseményekről_

Gellert somolygott magában. „A fennhéjazás, Albus, a fennhéjazás!"

_Az 1991-es év nyarának elején régi barátom Nicholas Flamel megkeresett, hogy segítsek neki Angliába költözni. Mint ismeretes, Nicholas az első és egyetlen varázsló a történelemben, aki elkészítette a Bölcsek Kövét, amely kivételesen hosszú életének titka. Nicholas kérte, hogy a költözés részletei tisztázásának ideje alatt segítsek a Követ elhelyezni a Gringott's angol fiókjában. A Kő tehát a bank egyik magas biztonságú széfjében pihent, amikor forrásaimból arról értesültem, hogy valaki gyanúsan érdeklődik a megfelelő széf tartalma iránt, így utasítottam a Roxfort egyik alkalmazottját, hogy a csomagot július 31-én szállítsa át a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába, ahol azt megfelelő óvintézkedések mellett őrizni terveztem. (Ugyanezen napon valaki megkísérelte kirabolni a Követ aznapig tartalmazó széfet.) Mindazonáltal, egy állásinterjút követően – egy bizonyos Quirinius Mógus jelentkezett a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári pozíciójára – megváltozott a véleményem, ugyanis Mr. Mógus sajnálatos módon a Megszállottság jegyeit mutatta. Minthogy más jelölt nem állt elő a fenti állásra, kénytelen voltam elfogadni a pályázatát – látványos megszállt volta ellenére – és a Kőnek egy megfelelőbb helyet keresni. Nicholassal konzultálva arra jutottunk, hogy amíg nem bizonyosodik be, hogy Mógus professzor vagy az, ami megszállta érdeklődik a kő iránt, nem lenne célszerű azt elmozdítani, hiszen a Roxfort az egyik legbiztonságosabb intézmény a világon._

„Hát persze", gondolta Gellert. „Annak kell lennie, hiszen ott vagy, ez pedig a biztonság kulcsa. De mindenesetre felvettél egy Megszállt tanárt. Ironikus."

_A tanév során Perselus Piton segítségével bizonyossá vált, hogy Mógus és a „bentlakója" a Kő megszerzésén fáradozik, így kénytelen voltam a Követ egy hiteles hamisítvánnyal kicserélni, hogy megóvjam a rossz kezekbe kerüléstől. Egy halott unikornisokat övező incidenst követően egyre tisztábban véltem látni, hogy Mógus professzort nem más, mint Voldemort nagyúr tartja megszállva. Mivel rendkívüli fontosságot tulajdonítok Voldemort bukásának, elhatároztam, hogy csapdát állítok neki a hamis Követ használva. _

„Micsoda kiváló ötlet, Albus... Mindezt egy gyerekekkel teli iskolában, nemdebár?"

_A roxfort tanári karával látványos, de semmiképpen sem túl hatékony védelmi rendszert helyeztettem el a hamis Kőhöz vezető termekben, hogy lelassítsam a leendő behatolót annyira, hogy időben odaérjek, és el tudjam fogni, miközben leleplezi magát. Azonban a kérdéses időpontban elszólított egy hamis levél a Minisztériumba, így sajnálatos módon egy csapat diákra hárult a probléma megoldása. _

„Nos, bizonyára hálát adtál az égnek, hogy legalább ők nem haltak meg, a csodálatos védelmi rendszerednek köszönhetően..."

_Érdekes információ, hogy a diákcsapat egyik tagja Mr Harry Potter volt, akinek a Voldemorttal való különös kapcsolatára talán nem kell kitérnem. Mindenesetre Mr Potter jelenléte kifejezetten praktikus volt, ugyanis az édesanyja önfeláldozása által kapott védelemnek köszönhetően a Sötét Nagyúr nem képes Mr Pottert megérineni. Ennek, és a Megszállt voltának köszönhetően a Mr Potterrel történt konfrontáció eredményeképp Mógus professzor meghalt, míg Voldemort lidérci formája, mely megszállta, eltűnt. Az incidens után Mr Potterrel folytatott beszélgetésből egyértelműen kiderült, hogy Voldemort nagyúr állt az események mögött, illetve hogy a Követ kívánta korábbi hatalmának visszaállítására felhasználni._

„Vérmágikus védelem? Izgalmasan hangzik. Ugyanakkor ennek az átkozottszemétládának igazán nem kellene visszatérnie a köztudatba..." Gellert nemigen szívlelte Voldemort nagyúr ténykedését. Egyfelől rémuralma túlságosan hasonlított a saját tetteire, és mint ilyen Gellertet a hosszú kijavítandó bűnlajstromára emlékeztette, másfelől pedig látványosan gyáva volt, és önzőbb, mint bárki aki a földön valaha élt. Gellert maga sem volt egy földreszállt angyal, de neki mindig is volt víziója. A varázslók igazságos és bölcs uralma a muglik felett, ahogy azt a természet diktálná. Egykor ezt nevezte a „Nagyobb Jónak". A sors legnagyobb iróniájának tartotta, hogy ezt a frázist épp Albus találta ki. Ezzel szemben Voldemort Gellert meglehetősen megbízható olvasata szerint egyetlenegy motivációval rendelkezett, ami nem volt más, mint a halálfélelem. Ezt pedig Gellert nem látta elég indoknak arra, hogy az ember terrorizáljon milliónyi ártatlan másikat. Ami azt illeti, visszatekintve a saját motivációját sem tartotta elégségesnek a tettei indoklására. Sokkal tisztábban kellett volna látnia, hogy a varázslók jelentősebb része teljességgel elégedett a status quo-val, és hogy a muglik talán képesek tanulni a hibáikból. Ez utóbbit persze nem egészen önhibájából nem vette észre a második világégés közepén... Azonban azóta rengeteg újságot olvasott – a teljes európai mágikus sajtó tiszteletpéldányt küldött neki minden lapszámból, hálából, amiért soha nem alkalmazott erőszakos cenzúrát – és belátta a tévedéseit. Rájött, hogy minden, amit valaha tett, kizárólag a saját hatalomvágyát szolgálta, nem pedig a Nagyobb Jót. Sóhajtott, miközben visszatért a beszámolóhoz.

_Annak ellenére, hogy ez a kísérlet bukásra ítéltetett, nem vetem el a lehetőséget, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr... _Gellert megvetően prüszkölt egyet. _...újból megpróbálná visszanyerni régi hatalmát, és ezúttal talán nem lennénk olyan szerencsések, hogy belesétál a saját végzetébe._

„Nos, mindenesetre gondolkodsz előre, bármennyire is lenyűgöző időnként a naiv optimizmusod..." somolygott a feketemágus. Albus mindig reménykedett. Persze tett is dolgokat, de évtizedeket várt, hátha nem kell megküzdenie Gellerttel, és természetesen kiderült, hogy elkerülhetetlen volt.

_Így azt javaslom, hogy mozgósítsunk megfelelő forrásokat a probléma megoldására, mielőtt a helyzet elmérgesedik. A konkrétumokat javaslom a Bizottság júliusi ülésén megvitatni. _

_Kelt.: 1992. június 16. Roxfort, Skócia_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore s.k._

Gellert összességében nem lepődött meg igazán. Tulajdonképpen valami ilyesfélére számított, azonban volt egy-két érdekes részlet, mint például a lidércalak vagy az önfeláldozás általi védelem. Ezeknek feltétlenül utána tervezett nézni, amint lehetősége volt rá.

\- Mit szól? - kérdezte de la Maire.

\- Őszintén? Egy gyerekkönyvírónő lenyűgöző meséjének tartanám, ha egy kő alatt éltem volna az utóbbi húsz évben. De mivel nem, kissé bosszant.

\- Bosszantja. - az Interaur-parancsnok hitetlenül nézett rá.

\- Igen. Ezek szerint a 'Huszadik század legnagyobb feketemágusa' címem legnagyobb veszélyeztetője mégsem egy egyéves kölyök keze által hunyt el. - Gellert komolyan beszélt. A hiúsága nem tűrte a Sötét Gyáva Nyúl versenyben maradását.

\- És mi van azokkal, akiket megölne, akiket megkínozna, akiket árvává tenne, ha visszatérne?

\- Baj. - a feketemágus látta a másik szemforgatását. - Nézze, nem ítélkezhetek. De ha úgy gondolják, hogy tudok segíteni a szarházi végső elpusztításában, akkor állok a rendelkezésükre.

\- Helyes. - de la Maire elismerően bólintott. - Akkor nézzük a feltételeket.

\- Nézzük. - biccentett Gellert.

\- Nem feltétlen szabadlábra helyezésről beszélünk. Ha bármi olyat tesz ami Dumbledore számára nem megfelelően indokolt, akkor kénytelen lesz visszafáradni az első típusú cellájába. Ezt pedig el is fogjuk tudni érni. Ugyanis minthogy már csak a protokoll miatt sem bízhatunk önben, kénytelen leszek elhelyezni egy nyomkövető tetoválást önön, ami azonnal megbénítja és az illetékes szövetségi megbízott jelenlétébe szállítja, ha aktiválják.

\- Ki tudja aktiválni? Nem lenne szerencsés ha bárki illetéktelen kezébe jutna a varázslat.

\- Az nehéz lenne. - de la Maire szélesen elmosolyodott, és felhúzta az ingujját. Az alkarján egy bonyolult tetoválás díszelgett. - Ugyanis minden létező mágikus eszközzel próbáltuk áthelyezni egy másik emberre, de nem sikerült.

\- Lenyúzni próbálták? Tartok tőle, hogy működne.

\- Nem, mindazonáltal élő bőr kell alá, és ha a bőr elhal, akkor a varázslat deaktiválódik.

\- És ki rendelkezik ilyen tetoválással?

\- Én és Dumbledore. Meglepődött?

\- Nem... - Gellert számított rá, hogy Albusnak különös hatalma lesz felette, de ez kissé érzékenyen érintette.

\- Nos, tehát, a következő szabályok élnek: különleges indoklás nélkül nem gyilkolhat.

\- Amúgy sem szokásom. Mindig jó okom van rá.

\- A főben járó átkok használatára szintén ez vonatkozik. - a parancsnokot nem hatotta meg a tréfa. - Mindazonáltal a feketemágia gyakorlásától nem tiltjuk el, lévén az abbani tudása ami miatt egyáltalán szükségünk van magára. Egyébiránt a józan ész határain belül, és a segítsége fejében szabadon járhat-kelhet.

\- Lenyűgöző. - jelentette ki szárazon Gellert. Persze valójában elégedett volt, de szerette volna, ha a másik kissé vonakodni látja.

\- Ne hülyítsen, mindketten tudjuk, hogy épphogy csak nem repes örömében. - grimaszolt de la Maire.

Ebben persze megegyeztek, és miután felkerült a vállára a tetoválás, Gellert megkapta a tartalék pálcát, amit elvettek tőle a párbaj után, és szabad volt mint a madár.


	2. Találkozások

Gellert megállt a farkasfejjel díszített kapu előtt. „Ez nem lesz könnyű", sóhajtott. Intésére kitárult a kapu, ő pedig belépett a Grindelwaldok várkastélyának udvarára. A hatalmas udvar szinte ugyanolyan volt, mint amikor legutóbb ott járt. Óriási tölgy és bükkfák álltak elszórtan, középen egy orgonabokrokkal határolt kavicsos út vezetett a főépület bejáratához. Ahogy ballagott az ösvényen, egyszer csak egy oldalsó kisebb útról egy tizen-egynéhány évesnek tűnő fiú robogott be egy seprűvel. Gellert szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. „Hans. Ez nem lehet." A gyerek lefékezett, és ránézett Gellertre hatalmas borostyánszín szemével.

-Te ki vagy?

-Gellert. - a feketemágus alig jutott szóhoz. Túl élénken élt benne a halott unokaöccse képe. Hans Grindelwald egy messzemenően jóindulatú, de kivételesen naiv ember volt. Bemutatkozott a világnak, mint Gellert unokaöccse, és megpróbált tárgyalásokat szervezni Gellert és ellenfelei között. Azonban – bár Gellert nagyon hangosan kijelentette, hogy aki egy ujjal is hozzáér, az halott ember – egy radikálisabb ellenlábasa kegyetlenül kivégezte a fiatalembert. Annak ellenére, hogy ezután egy nappal a francia rohadék hullája már a Champs-Elysée felett lebegett meglehetősen elrettentő pozícióban, Gellert azóta is bűnösnek érezte magát, mert Hans a halála előtt meglátogatta. És Gellert nem akadályozta meg, hogy kisétáljon az ajtón, és nem helyezte olyan biztonságba, hogy senki ne találhatta volna meg. És most Hans unokája állt előtte. A fiú megszólalásig hasonlított a nagyapjára. A feketemágus ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy amíg ő lélegzetet vesz, addig ennek a gyermeknek a haja szála sem görbülhet.

-És mit csinálsz itt? - kérdezte a fiú.

-Fritz... Friedrich Grindelwaldot keresem. - Gellert rettenetesen félt az öccsével való találkozástól. Tudta, hogy Fritz őt okolja a fia haláláért, és nem kész megbocsátani.

-Dédnagyapa a teraszon van. Ott megtalálod. - felelte barátságosan a gyerek.

-Hans Friedrich Grindelwald! - mennydörögte az ösvényen hirtelen megjelenő férfi. - Befelé a házba! - a következő pillanatban pedig villámgyorsan egy száműző-bűbájt szórt Gellert felé.

Gellert felemelte a tenyerét, majd egy intéssel hatástalanította a varázslatot.

-Fritz, könyörgöm, hallgass meg! - kiáltotta az öccsének. Friedrich Grindelwald alacsonyabb termetű, kissé pocakos öregúr volt. Hosszú, ősz haját szoros fonatba fogta tarkóján, az arcát pedig rövid, rendezett és ápolt szakáll díszítette. Azúrkék szeme vádlóan meredt a bátyjára.

-Nem hinném, hogy egy szökött bűnözőnek sok mondanivalója lenne annak a számára, akinek megölette a fiát. Megmondtam neked a legelején, Gellert. Tartsd magad távol tőlem és a családomtól. - Fritz hangja fagyosabb volt mint a sarkköri tél.

-Bocsánatot akarok kérni, Fritz! Megbántam amit tettem, mindent! - Gellert elkeseredetten próbálta áttörni az öccse rideg elutasítását.

-Ne hazudj, Gellert. Nem tudom, hogyan szöktél meg, azt sem, hogy miért, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy nem azért, hogy tőlem bocsánatot kérj.

-Nem szöktem meg. Szabadlábra helyeztek. És azért jöttem, hogy a bocsánatodért esedezzek.

-Szabadlábra helyeztek!? - Fritz szeme tágra nyílt. - Melyik akasztani való marhának volt ez az ötlete!?

-Albusé, és a MNSZ Végrehajtó Bizottsága is elfogadta.

-És mégis mi a magyarázata annak, hogy a világ legveszedelmesebb gazemberét kiengedték a börtönéből? - Friedrich láthatóan nagyon dühös volt.

-Biztos hallottál már erről a Voldemort nevű ürgéről. Ellene kérték a segítségem.

-Ah, szóval Dumbledore a kisebb rosszt akarja felhasználni a drágalátos Nagyobb Jó érdekében... - Fritz kiköpött. - Mondd meg neki, ha legközelebb találkoztok, hogy a következő Európai Mágusiskolák Találkozóján megölöm.

-Albus bizonyára megértően bólogat majd, és elmagyarázza neked, hogy miért volt szükséges... - Gellert képtelen volt uralkodni a gúnyos mosolyán, Fritz szintúgy. Egy pillanatra Gellert érezte a testvéri köteléket.

-Szóval, mit akarsz itt? - kérdezte az öccse, most már érdeklődve. - A bocsánatomat nem kapod meg. Hanst nem tudod visszaadni.

-Nem. Csak azt szeretném, hogyha tudnád, hogy sajnálom. Túl nagyképű voltam. Azt hittem elég lesz a fenyegetésem arra, hogy ne bántsák. Tévedtem, és meghalt bele a kedvenc unokaöcsém.

-Ennyi? Sajnálod? - Fritz fájdalmas tekintettel nézett rá. - Gellert, a fiam a világot jelentette számomra. Csak azért élek még, hogy az unokám és a dédunokáim biztonságban legyenek. Majdnem mindent elvettél tőlem akkor, amikor nem védted meg Hanst, és ezt soha nem fogom neked megbocsátani.

-Tudom. - Gellert tényleg tudta. Neki is fájt a veszteség, de tisztában volt vele, hogy az öccsének a fia volt a mindene. „Kész szerencse, hogy Hans elég korán nemzett gyereket... Wilhelm tudta pótolni az űrt, ami utána maradt", gondolkodott.

-Nem csak ezért jöttél. - Friedrich egy tanár tapasztalt tekintetével vizslatta a bátyja arcát. Az ifjabb Grindelwald a Zauwergard Varázstani Oktató és Nevelő Intézet igazgatója volt, egy tiszteletre méltó mágus, és nemzetközi bűbájtani szaktekintély. - Ki vele!

-Lebuktam. - emelte fel megadóan a kezét Gellert. - Mit tudsz a Nagyúr Kazamatáiról?

-Hogy mikről? - Fritz tanácstalanul nézett rá.

-Soha nem gondolkodtál rajta, hogy miért két szinttel magasabb a Nagyúr Tornya, mint amit benne látsz?

-Hatvan éve nem jártam a Nagyúr Tornyában.

-Akkor éppen ideje. - Gellert a kastély felé intett. - Induljunk.

Szótlanul haladtak végig az ódon folyosókon. Gellert belélegezte az otthon illatát, érezte a falakból áradó mágiát, érezte az ősei szellemét, és hogy nem várták vissza. A zord falakat borító faliszőnyegek a Nagyúr Tornyához közeledve el-elfogytak, és a helyüket pókháló és a Grindelwald nagyurak portréi vették át. A feketemágusnak nem hiányoztak a pillantások, amiket a rég holt hatalmasok vetettek rá a falról, de most ő volt Grindelwald nagyúr, és az őseivel ellentétben ő még élt, és dolga volt. Egy hatalmas fekete ajtón átlépve egy rövid, boltíves mennyezetű folyosón találták magukat, aminek falát és mennyezetét egyaránt farkasok díszítették. A freskók tiszteletteljes meghajlással köszöntötték a kastély Urát.

-Lenyűgöző... - motyogta Fritz.

-Az őseink adtak a külsőségekre. - húzta a száját a bátyja. - És mindenki rajongott a farkasokért.

-Meglepődtél? A családunk vissza tudja vezetni a vérvonalát a világtörténelem leghíresebb vérfarkasáig. - vágott vissza az ifjabb fivér.

-És mind hordozzuk Fenrir átkát is, nem csak a vérét. Apropó, az unokád, vagy a dédunokád nem farkaskóros? - érdeklődött Gellert.

-Ifjabb Hans. - morogta szűkszavúan Friedrich.

-Kiváló! Különösen a farkasölőfű-főzet ismeretében. - vidult fel hirtelen az egykori sötét nagyúr. Öccse értetlen pillantást vetett rá. Kétségkívül nem tudta felfogni, miért jó hír a dédunokája szenvedése.

De Gellert már oda sem figyelve sétált oda a folyosó végén nyíló ajtóhoz, amin egy fényes, ezüstszínű farkasfej formálta a koppogtatót. Az morgott a közeledőkre.

-Sanguinum Grindelwald. - jelezte Gellert, hogy a farkas vérvonalát képviselik, mire az ajtó nyikorogva kitárult.

Az ajtón túl Gellert lakosztálya tárult fel. Smaragdzöld bársonyszőnyeg díszítette a padlót., az oldalfalakat padlótól plafonig könyvespolcok borították, kivéve két ajtót. Az ajtóval szemben egy díszes, tölgyfa íróasztal állt, mögötte hozzá illő székkel, a falon pedig egy tekintélyes ősz úr portréja lógott. Karolus Grindelwald, a fivérek apja foglalta el megérdemelt helyét az ajtóval szemközt. A néhai nagyúr épp békésen szundított. Gellert elővette a pálcáját – és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy az öccse ideges és villámgyors mozdulattal ugyanígy tett – majd intett a torony felső szintjére vezető lépcső felé. A mozdulat hatására jól hallható dörrenések hangzottak a gardrób irányából, ahogy a ruhásszekrény összecsukta magát utazóbőrönd formába, majd illedelmesen lesiklott a lépcsőn.

-Nem fogod bemesélni nekem, hogy csak a ruhádért jöttél. - jelentette ki Fritz.

-Nem is, legyen az is bármilyen fontos. - felelte Gellert nyugodtan. - Kérlek, állj félre.

Azzal az idősebb fivér odalépett az egyik polchoz, és rákoppintott a pálcával. A könyvespolc egyik oldalánál fogva kifordult a helyéből, és felfedett egy lefelé vezető, szűk csigalépcsőt. Gellert gondolkodás nélkül elindult lefelé, öccse pedig sietve követte. A lépcső alján áthatolhatatlan sötétség fogadta őket.

-Lumos! - szólt Friedrich. Azonban a várt láng a pálcája hegyéről elmaradt.

-A kazamata nem rajong a független világításért... - Gellert az ajtófélfa mellől felemelt egy ezüst farkasfej gombbal díszített sétapálcát. - Majd ez.

Azzal a földre koppantotta a bot hegyét, mire a falon elhelyezett fáklyák szépen, sorban meggyulladtak. A fény felfedte a különféle tárolóeszközöket, amik a falak előtt sorakoztak a félkör alakú helységben. Ládák, zsákok, komódok, amelyek legtöbbjéből csak úgy áradt az ősi és/vagy sötét erő.

-Mi ez? - tette fel Fritz a várható kérdést.

-Kedves testvéröcsém, engedd meg hogy tisztelettel üdvözöljelek a Nagyúr Kazamatáiban! - mutatott körbe a szobában színpadiasan bátyja.

-És ez mégis mit jelent?

-A Grindelwald-vagyon ritkább, kevésbé anyagias részét őrzi itt a mindenkori Grindelwald Nagyúr. A szomszéd terem – Gellert arrafelé intett a pálcájával, mire onnan nyolc-tíz öreg kódex röppent a kezébe – a titkos könvtár, ahol felmenőink által gyűjtött minden nem triviális tudást megtalálni. Érzésem szerint ezekre például szükségem lesz.

-És ez itt? - kérdezte az öccse a lépcső mellett álló magas fiókos szekrény felé intve.

-Ach, majd elfelejtettem... - a feketemágus odalépett a szekrényhez, kihúzott egy fiókot és kivett belőle egy varázspálcát. - Érezted a vonzást, nemdebár, öcsém? Nos, ebben a szekrényben található az összes felmenőnk minden pálcája. Ha esetleg tartalékra vágynál. - vigyorgott rá Friedrichre. Gellertnek csak a saját eredeti pálcájára volt szüksége, azt ugyanis, amikor a Végzet Pálcáját megszerezni indult, tartalékként hátrahagyta, minthogy jól ismerte a Bodzapálca véres történetét, és úgy vélte, hogy nem árthat, ha van egy remekül használható pálcája tartalékban.

-És ez a hely mégis miért nem volt ismert számomra? - méltatlankodott a fiatalabb fivér.

-Természetesen mert csak a Nagyúr és az örököse léphetett be ide a tradíció szerint. - Gellert már szinte nem is figyelt, éppen a sétapálca leszerelt farkasfej-gombjának foglalatában helyezte el a tartalék pálcáját. - Apropó, kérlek gyere velem, még van némi elintéznivalóm az alsó kamrában.

Azzal az idősebb fivér elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, öccse pedig sietve követte. Az alsó szint egyetlen hatalmas, kör alakú helységből állt. A középső részén egy ezüstből öntött pentagramma volt a padlón, a falak mellett különböző üstök és egyéb rituális segédeszközök foglaltak helyet. Ahogy a terem közepére értek, Gellert villámgyorsan intett a pálcájával, mire egy áldozati tőr egy szempillantás alatt odaröppent az öccséhez és megvágta annak tenyerét, majd a feketemágus bal kezében landolt, aki gyorsan maga is megvágta a jobb tenyerét, és ráfogott Friedrich megvágott jobjára. A két tenyeret irtóztató erejű mágia szorította össze, és ezüstösen izzani kezdtek. Friedrich kissé ijedten, és nagyon gyanakvóan figyelt, Gellert koncentrált a varázslat kordában tartására.

-Gellert Wotan Geiserich vagyok, a Grindelwald-házból, és szólítalak, Grindelwald szelleme! - mennydörögte. Erre körülöttük ezüstös pára töltötte meg a levegőt, és farkasüvöltés rengette meg a kamrát.

-Én, Gellert Wotan Geiserich, a Grindelwald-ház Nagyura, örökömbe választom Friedrich Damian Karlheinzt a Grindelwald-házból, fivéremet vér és lélek kötelékében, és kérlek téged, hogy fogadd el őt, mert méltó rá. - a termet újabb farkasüvöltés rázta meg. Az összefogott kezek felől indulva Friedrichet ezüst ragyogás vette körbe.

-Mit művelsz, Gellert? - az ifjabb fivér már nem volt ijedt, inkáb meglepett, de már ő is szorította Gellert kezét.

-Megadom neked, ami jár. - a feketemágus keserűen mosolygott. - ami már régen járt volna.

-Én, Friedrich Damian Karlheinz, a Grindelwald-házból elfogadom a Grindelwald-ház örökösi címét. Esküvel fogadom, hogy méltó leszek rá, s vele járó kötelességeimet teljesítem. - jelentette ki Fritz felemelt állal. Láthatóan jól esett neki a gesztus.

-Én, Gellert Wotan Geiserich, a Grindelwald-ház Nagyura, Nagyúri hatalmamnál fogva Friedrich Damian Karlheinzre, fivéremre vér és lélek kötelékében, ruházom a Grindelwald-ház Nagyurának rangját, hogy a Ház nevét nagyobb dicsőségre vigye, s annak bölcs és igazságos vezetője legyen. Kérlek téged, hogy fogadd el őt, mert méltó rá, s mert kettőnk közül ő az egyetlen, ki méltó rá.

-Én, Friedrich Damian Karlheinz, a Grindelwald-házból elfogadom a Grindelwald-ház Nagyurának rangját. Esküvel fogadom, hogy szavam, mi törvény e Házban mindig az igazságért szól majd, fogadom, hogy mindig a Ház, és az embertársaink érdekében fogok cselekedni, s fogadom, hogy méltó leszek a rangra, a felelősségre és a kötelességre ami vele jár. - az új Grindelwald Nagyúr szemében könnyek gyűltek.

-Én, Friedrich Damian Karlheinz, a Grindelwald-ház Nagyura, ezennel esküszöm, hogy Gellert Wotan Geiserichet, fivéremet vér és lélek kötelékében, mindenkor, minden erőmmel megóvom, ha az igazság az ő oldalán áll. Légyen neki a Grindelwald-ház menedék, és légyen neki a Grindelwald-ház otthon. - tette hozzá Fritz.

Most Gellerten volt a sor hogy elérzékenyüljön.

-Fritz... -nézett rá az öccsére könnyes szemmel. - Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ezt nem érdemlem meg. Nem mindenki érdemel második esélyt.

-Ugyan már, Gellert. - Fritz közben megszakította a varázslatot ami körbevette őket, így ismét csak egy poros szertartási teremben ácsorogtak. - Ha Dumbledorenak van annyi ereje, hogy megadja neked azt a bizonyos második esélyt, nos... én sem adhatom alább. - a Nagyúr arcára kiült az a jól ismert vigyor, ami végigkísérte a gyermekkorukat. Gellert melegséget érzett a szívében. Az öccse tehát már majdnem megbocsátott neki.

-Köszönöm, Fritz. Hálás vagyok érte. - azzal Gellert átölelte az öccsét.

-Mindazonáltal, - kezdte Friedrich, miután kiszabadult a testvéri ölelésből – elvárom hogy ne élj vissza a vendégszeretetemmel. Mintha azt hallottam volna, hogy dolgod van. - szigorúan nézett a bátyjára, de a szeme kacagott. - Vagy esetleg innál valamit?

-Köszönöm a felajánlást, öcsém, de inkább elindulok. Három órán belül Genfben kell lennem, hogy megkapjam a hivatali megbízásomat a Nemzeközi Szövetségtől.

-Wirklich... Nos, ebben az esetben nem tartóztatlak tovább. - azzal elindultak kifelé a kertbe.

Friedrich egészen a kapuig kísérte a bátyját, és a dédunokáiról mesélt neki. Ifjabb Johannes Grindelwald, és az ikrek, Damian és Karolina egyaránt eleven kölyköknek tűntek az elbeszélések alapján, Gellert igazán sajnálta, hogy nincs ideje megismerni őket. És persze azt is sajnálta, hogy nem maradhat az otthonában, és nem hallgathatja tovább az öccsét, amint arról mesél, ami börtönévei alatt történt. „Feladatom van." acélozta meg magát Gellert: „Meg kell védeni a családomat, és az egész világot attól az átkozott kontártól."

-Jó volt látni téged, Fritz. - mosolygott rá az öccsére a feketemágus. - Örülök, hogy jól vagy.

-Vigyázz magadra, te vén svindler! Nem akarom még egyszer meghallani, hogy a A Varázstitokvédelmi laptörvény megtörésén fáradozol. - Friedrich mosolygott. - És ne felejtsd el átadni sz üzenetemet Dumbledorenak.

-Oh, a világért sem hagynám ki! - nevetett Gellert, majd dehoppanált.

Rufus Aristeides Scrimgeour szippantott egyet a szivarjából, és végignézett a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium irdatlan fogadócsarnokán. A látogatói telefonfülke-lift vonalában állt, két kandalló között a falnak támaszkodva. A pozíciója tökéletes volt, beláthatta az egész aulát, és először reagálhatott, bárki is érkezzen le a lifttel. Persze Rufus mindenre felkészült. A terem négy sarkában egy-egy auror-különítmény állt, harckészen. Végignézett a tiszteken, akik biccentettek, amikor találkozott a tekintetük. Gawain Robards, az idősödő, szakszerű férfi, aki már azelőtt is Rufus jobbkeze volt, hogy az átvette volna az auror-parancsnoki tisztet Alastor Mordontól. Harrison Dawlish, a merev, rideg és közönyös, szinte robotként működő tiszt, aki szinte soha nem hibázott. Kingsley Shacklebolt, az obszidiánszoborra emlékeztető nyugodt erő, aki a megbízhatóság és a diplomáciai érzék mintapéldánya volt, és aki Gawain jobbkezeként jó esélyekkel rendelkezett arra, hogy egyszer legalábbis auror-parancsnok legyen. Emmeline Vance, aki mindig mindenről tudott, és noha Rufus pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy Dumbledore embere, kiváló eredményeinek, és megkérdőjelezhetetlen értékének hála feltétlenül bízott benne. És végül Frank Williamson, a legfiatalabb ember, aki valaha tiszti rangot kapott az aurorok kötelékében, a lófarkas vadóc, aki minden helyzetből győztesen jött ki, aki fiatalos lendülete és vakmerősége ellenére sem volt türelmetlen, és aki minden bizonnyal Kingsleyt követheti majd a parancsnoki székben.

Rufus tehát valóban mindenre felkészült. Azonban neki volt egy egész határozott elképzelése is arról, hogy ki is fog leereszkedni azzal a lifttel. Ugyanis a Voldemort elleni harcban Alastor szárnysegédjeként együtt dolgozott Dumbledore-ral, és a közös munka folyamán megismerte a Roxfort igazgatójának egyéni módszereit. Nos, Rufus nem volt minden elképzeléssel kibékülve, épp úgy mint Rémszem, de megtanulta tisztelni a vén mágus eredményeit. És tudomást szerzett Dumbledore utolsó tervéről, ami már majdnem mozgásba lendült, amikor Voldemort tett egy mindent eldöntő látogatást Potteréknél, és a másik oldal épp olyan káoszba fulladt, mint a Minisztérium. A terv pofonegyszerű volt. Hiszen ki tudna hatékonyabban fellépni egy hatalmas feketemágus ellen, mint egy másik hatalmas feketemágus? Aki ráadásul éppen elérhető közelségben van, meggyőzhető, és valószínűleg Voldemort minden átkára két erősebbel tud felelni. Egyszóval Rufus nem lepődött volna meg rajta, ha Gellert Grindelwaldot látta volna meg a liftben.

Persze mások nem számítottak erre. Ránézett a szépen, rendezetten egy sorba felállt Miniszteri Tanácsra. „Legalább a fele bolond..." csóválta meg a fejét, és belehamuzott a mögötte álló kandallóba, ami erre narancssárga szikrákat szórva mordult egyet. A sor jobb szélén állt Rodolfo Domard, a Varázslény-felügyeleti Főosztály vezetője. Domard nyilvánvaló érdektelenséggel vette tudomásul, hogy nem fontos szereplője a Minisztériumnak, ő mindig is a varázslényeket szerette igazán, és amíg azokkal ő foglalkozott, addig nem igazán érdekelte más. Most is épp ilyen rezignáltan ácsorgott, és várta, hogy visszatérhessen a munkájához. Domard balján mint egy kivénhedt temetkezési vállalkozó magasodott Barty Kupor. A hórihorgas, kefebajszú, fekete taláros férfi, aki a Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok Főosztályát vezette, egykor Rufus főnöke volt, akit akkoriban mindenki tisztelt a Voldemort elleni kemény fellépéséért, de soha senki, talán a saját családja sem kedvelte, ez alól pedig az aurorparancsnok sem volt kivétel. Az egykori varázsbűnüldöző türelmetlenül dobolt a combján, és várakozásteljesen vizslatta a liftaknát. Kupor mellett állt egy alacsony, vézna, idegesnek tűnő hölgy, Willana Hushley, a Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztály vezetője, aki a teljes varázslótársadalom egybehangzó véleménye szerint tökéletes volt a feladatára. Hushley született tehetség volt a hoppanálásra, minden mágikus közlekedési módszer elméletét továbbfejlesztette hivatali ideje alatt, emellett a közlekedési adminisztráció mágikus automatizálásában és a hoppanálási és hop-hálózati nyomkövetés fejlesztésében is úttörőmunkát végzett. A hölgy épp egy pergamenre vázolt tervezetet vizsgált teljes koncentrációval, így nem vette észre, hogy a bal oldalán álló Oscar Regler igyekszik tőle megtudni, hogy vajon van-e valami információja az új követ hollétéről. Regler a Varázshasználati Főosztály vezetője, és Cornelius Caramel jobbkeze volt, egy nagydarab, erőteljes férfi, akiről a miniszteren kívül mindenki tudta, hogy Caramel utódja akar lenni, és hogy ki sem látszik Lucius Malfoy zsebéből. Mellette, a sor közepén állt Cornelius Oswald Caramel, akiről senki nem mondta volna meg ismeretlenül, hogy mágiaügyi miniszter. Caramel a Varázshasználati Főosztályon dolgozott, mint középszerű hivatalnok, később a Varázshasználati Főosztályt vezette, mint középszerű hivatalnok, és most végül mágiaügyi miniszter volt, mint középszerű hivatalnok. A miniszter pocakján összekulcsolt kézzel, várakozásteljes sajtómosollyal figyelte a liftaknát. Balján állt Amelia Bones, aki Rufus főnöke volt a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztályon. Noha Rufus sosem tervezett megnősülni, ha valaha megkérte volna egy nő kezét, az Amelia lett volna. Az aurorparancsnok meg volt róla győződve, hogy a hölgyből egyszer mágiaügyi miniszter lesz – és persze belőle a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály vezetője. Amelia mellett állt egy görnyedt, vén tudósnak kinéző férfi, aki megszállottan bújt egy évszázados kódexet. Amelia odasúgott neki valamit, mire felemelte a fejét, és hevesen bólogatni kezdett, majd válaszolt. Egyikük sem tűnt idegesnek, de Rufus érezte, hogy most beszélték meg, hogy a Grindelwald-elképzelés, amit megosztott főnökével nem valószínűtlen. Erről a vén tudós – aki nem volt más, mint Xenophon Delphis, a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztály vezetője – egész határozott véleménnyel rendelkezhetett, ugyanis ő is rengeteget dolgozott Dumbledore-ral különböző tudományos publikációkon. Xenophon nem tűnt igazán többnek, mint egy vén bolond,aki meggárgyult a könyvei között, de Rufus tudta, hogy nem érdemes szórakozni vele, mert veszélyesen hatalmas mágus, akit pusztán hidegen hagy saját hatalmának ténye. Mellette állt egy sárkánybőr köpönyeges, sárkánybőr csizmás, a ruhájából kilátszó részein hegekkel és égési sérülésekkel tarkított kopasz férfi, akinek az egyik szeme helyén egy üveggolyóba zárt lángnyelv táncolt. Salvador Byone, a Mágikus Balesetek és Katasztrófák Főosztályának vezetője egykor a Varázsbaj-elhárító Osztag parancsnokaként segítette a Voldemort elleni harcot. Alastor egyszer azt mondta – erre Rufus félelmetesen tisztán emlékezett – hogy amikor a halálfalók meg az aurorok felgyújtják a világot, ők oltják el a tüzet. A fickó egyszer Rufus életét is megmentette, amiért az messzemenően hálás volt. Byone lapos pillantásokat vetett a sor közepe irányába, közismert tény volt hogy utálja azokat akik íróasztal mögül osztják az észt – ennek megfelelően persze ő sem volt a miniszter kedvence, de senki nem merte megkérdőjelezni a posztját. A sor másik végén Ludo Bumfolt állt. Rufus a mai napig nem tudta megérteni, hogy Bumfolt hogyan kaphatott állást a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Az exterelő eredetileg is hülye volt, aztán ráadásul a gurkók szétpüfölték az agyát. Az egyetlen dolog, amihez valaha értett, az a kviddics volt. Az aurorparancsnok megcsóválta a fejét. „Kabalafigura..."

Egyszer csak megcsendült a jelzőbűbáj a liften. Rufus felemelte a fejét, és mereven bámulta a helyet, ahol a telefonfülke meg kellett hogy jelenjen. Aztán egyszer csak meglátta a piros talpat, és megfeszült. A fülke már teljesen kibukkant a plafonból, és lassan ereszkedett az aula padlója felé, így az aurorparancsnoknak volt ideje megfigyelni a benne tartózkodó alakot. Aki persze minden rohadt kétséget kizáróan Gellert Grindelwald volt. Rufus ugyanis még sosem találkozott ilyen erős kisugárzású emberrel. Valahogy úgy képzelte el Grindelwaldot, mint egy ellenszenves Dumbledore-t. De ez a férfi más volt. Egykedvűen, felemelt állal vizslatta a csarnokot, elfojtott egy mosolyt, amikor Caramelre vetült jégszürke tekintete. Hosszú, fekete köpönyeget viselt magas gallérral, ősz haját elegánsan hátrafésülte, arcát ápolt, rövid szakáll díszítette. Nyugodtan, ezüst farkasfejjel díszített sétapálcájára támaszkodva állt a liftben, és csak úgy sugárzott belőle a hatalom érzete, mint egy figyelmeztetés: _ne akarj ellenem szegülni_. Rufus fújtatott egyet, mejd bepöccintette a szivarját a kandallóba. A jelre az összes auror a teremben pálcát rántott, és elindult a fülke irányába. Az lassan földet ért, és kitáruló ajtaján nyugodt, kimért lépésekkel kisétált a követ.

-Tisztelettel üdvözlöm a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium nevében Angliában, kedves Mr... - Cornelius Caramel begyakorolt szöveggel köszöntötte a férfit.

-Grindelwald. Gellert Wotan Geiserich Grindelwald vagyok. Ön bizonyára Mr Caramel, Nagy-Britannia mágiaügyi minisztere.

A levegő persze megfagyott. A teljes Miniszteri Tanács – Rufus őszinte meglepetésére még Bumfolt is – pálcát rántott, és Gridelwaldra fogta. Rufus ugyanígy tett, és vele együtt az aurorjai. Egy pillanatig mindenki azt hitte, hogy itt harc lesz, de a feketemágus nyugodtan megadásra emelte a kezeit.

-Kérem, kérem! Őrizzék meg a nyugalmukat! - kiáltotta Grindelwald, mindenki figyelmét magára vonva. A férfi még kiszolgáltatott helyzetben is tiszteletet parancsolt.

-Rufus, motozza meg! Vegye el a pálcáját! - vette kézbe az irányítást Amelia, majd hozzátette – Legalábbis amíg tisztázzuk a helyzetet.

-Rufus, talán elfogadná a segítségemet a mágikus szkennelésben? - szólalt meg Xenophon Delphis – Mint elismert szakértőét?

-Sőt. - felelte Rufus kurtán. Nem tartotta magát hibátlannak, és Delphis gyakorlatilag biztosításként szolgált.

Megálltak a feketemágus két oldalán, és széles pálcamozdulatokkal elkezdték letapogatni a teljes alakját. Ahogy haladtak felülről lefelé, Rufus megtalált a köpenye zsebében a pálcáját, amit nyugodtan el is vett. Xenophon a következő pillanatban elvette a sétapálcát, ami valószínűleg régi szokásnak megfelelően tartalmazott egy tartalék pálcát. Ezeken kívül semmi gyanúsat vagy veszélyeset nem találtak nála.

-Nos, most hogy a kellemetlen formaságokon túlestünk, megkérhetem Mr Scrimgeourt – jól mondom? - avagy Mr Delphist arra, hogy a zsebemben lévő, általuk bizonyosan felfedezett mágikus pergamentekercset elővegye? Ugyanis azon részletesen kifejtésre kerül, hogy mégis mit keresek itt, mégis miért nem küldenek vissza a börtönbe, és mégis mi a fene folyik itt, und so weiter. - szólalt meg Grindelwald mintha csak társalogna.

Rufus kérdőn nézett Ameliára, az bólintott. Rufus egy pálcamozdulattal kilebegtette a tekercset a feketemágus zsebéből, és még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy nem elátkozott-e. Amikor bizonyosságot szerzett efelől, feltörte a pecsétet, és belepillantott.

_Tisztelt Miniszter úr!_

_Engedje meg, hogy ezen igazoló okirat útján világítsuk meg annak a megkérdőjelezhetetlenül különös ténynek okait, hogy Gellert Grindelwald az önök országába érkezett._

_A tavalyi év folyamán aggasztó híreket kaptunk Angliából, melyek a magát Voldemort Nagyúrnak nevező feketemágus halálának közel biztos cáfolatai. Athena Scatti, akinek a halála mélységes megrendüléssel töltötte el a teljes Szövetséget, arról számolt ugyanis be, hogy tudtával léteznek olyan elemek a brit társadalomban, akik nyíltan támogatják a fent nevezett személy ideológiáját, sőt, kifejezetten prominens személyek voltak magas rangú támogatói. Ezenkívül Albus Dumbledore, a Szövetség egyik alelnöke, a tavalyi év júniusában eljuttatott hozzánk egy beszámolót, amely több mint kielégítő bizonyítékokat tartalmazott V. Nagyúr életben létére. Ennek hatására kezdtük vizsgálni a kockázatát a fent nevezett feketemágus esetleges visszatértének. Minthogy a kockázatok érthető és triviális módon túllépnek minden emberi léptéket, haladéktalanul elkezdtünk dolgozni egy elhárítási stratégia kialakításán. Ennek részeként javasolta Dumbledore alelnök úr, hogy forduljunk segítségért Mr Grindelwaldhoz, aki minden bizonnyal nem elhanyagolandó segítséget volna képes nyújtani a V. Nagyúr elleni fellépésben. A Bizottság eleinte korántsem volt elragadtatva a gondolattól, de a tény, hogy Mr Grindelwald az elmúlt 25-30 évben kimagaslóan jó magaviseletet tanúsított, illetve hogy Mr Grindelwald a fekete mágia egyik legkiválóbb ismerője, hosszas viták után azt eredményezte, hogy a Bizottság áldását adta az alelnök úr tervezetére. Ennek megfelelően Gellert W. G. Grindelwald a folyó hó 25. napján a Nurmengard-toronyból de la Maire alelnök úr hitelesített biztonsági intézkedései mellett szabadlábra helyeztetett, illetve azt a feladatot kapta, hogy Athena Scatti halálának körülményeit pontosabban határozza meg, valamint hogy Dumbledore alelnök úrral és a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztériummal szorosan együttműködve tegyen meg mindent a V. nagyúr által jelentett fenyegetés hatástalanítására. _

_Kérjük, az igazolás figyelembe vételével Mr Grindelwald jogi és egészségi sértetlenségét._

_Szívélyes üdvözlettel,_

_Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetsége, Végrehajtó Bizottság _

_Kelt.: Genf, 1993. június 26._

-Rufus, volna kedves ideadni azt az iratot? - kérdezte élesen Caramel.

-Hogyne, Miniszter úr. Pusztán ellenőriztem, vajon nem tartalmaz-e valamiféle ellenséges varázslatot az írás. A hitelessége azonban megkérdőjelezhetetlen. - válaszolta nyugodtan Rufus, és átadta Caramelnek az igazolást. Persze ebből egy szó sem volt igaz. Az aurorparancsnok villámgyorsan átfutott a levélen, bár az lényegében semmi meglepetést nem tartalmazott számára. Ugyanakkor természetesen a szoros együttműködésre kíváncsi volt.

Miközben a komikus kis miniszter olvasta a levelet, Gellert érdeklődve tanulmányozta az őt körülvevő arcokat. A szikár Bartemius Kupor, aki egész egyértelműen azonnal meg akarta átkozni, hiszen közismert volt a feketemágia iránti megvetése, a Gellerttel közel egyidős tudós, Xenophon Delphis, akinek a neve tudományos és politikai körökben nemzetközileg ismert volt, tudniillik a kiemelkedő tudományos eredményei mellett a hetvenes évek elején a mágiaügyi miniszteri posztot is betöltötte, mi több, tette ezt meglehetősen sikeresen, különös tekintettel Kupor tehetségének felfedezésére. A miniszter balján álló asszony minden kétséget kizáróan Amelia Bones volt, aki szintúgy nemzetközi hírnévnek örvendett, csakúgy, mint a Gellert mellett álló, vén oroszlánra emlékeztető veterán, Rufus Scrimgeour, aki Gellert érzése szerint az egyik legfontosabb megkötendő szövetség volt. Hirtelen zölden fellobbant az egyik kandalló lángja és kiugrott belőle egy elegáns, szürke öltönyös, keménykalapos férfi, majd odarohant a Gellertet körbevevő csődülethez.

-Merlinre, borzalmasan elkéstem, ne haragudjanak! - szólalt meg az újonnan érkezett. - Ne haragudjon, Mr Grindelwald, már itt kellett volna lennem az érkezésekor, hogy elsimítsam ezt a kínos szituációt. Quercus McAldo vagyok, a Szövetség Brit Tagozatának elnöke, állok a rendelkezésére.

Gellert pislogott egyet. Nem számított ilyen készséges fogadtatásra.

-Messzemenően örvendek a találkozásnak, Mr McAldo. - mosolyodott el szélesen Gellert. - Önt tehát tájékoztatták a kiküldetésről előzetesen?

-A Szövetség belső információs rendszerén keresztül kaptam a hírt, mielőtt bárki sértve érezné magát. - jelentette ki a férfi. „Diplomata mint a szél", gondolta a feketemágus.

-Quercus, kérem árulja el, mégis miért kellett elviselnünk ezt a sokkot? - kérdezte Caramel. Gellertet továbbra is egy fagylaltárusra emlékeztette a pasas, azonban a hatalmi pozíció miatt muszáj volt komolyan venni.

-Mert a Szövetség feltett szándéka volt, hogy a tervet a lehető legnagyobb titokban hajtsuk végre. Ez alól nem jelentett kivételt senki, még a Szövetség gárdájának az akcióban nem érintett része sem.

-Nos. - kezdte végül kimodani a végső szót a brit varázsvilág első embere – Mivel Mr Grindelwald igazolása és megbizatása teljes mértékben megfelel a protokolloknak, Dumbledore pedig kezességet vállal érte, illetve Quercus megerősíti a tiszta szándékait,...

-Miért, - szólt közbe Scrimgeour. - megerősíti?

-Teljes mértékben. - bólintott rá az említett.

-Nos, - folytatta némiképp szemrehányóan nézve a másik kettőre Caramel. -mindezek fényében úgy gondolom, hogy Mr Grindelwald átmeneti tartózkodási engedélyt kap a Brit Szigeteken, illetve a majdan Dumbledore-ral folytatandó konzultációm eredményétől függően azt permanenssé tehetjük.

-Tapsvihar, örömujjongás. - morogta szárazon Gellert.

**Mindenkitől elnézést kérek, aki esetleg komolyan érdeklődött a történet iránt, de attól tartok, nem sok értelmét látom magyarul folytatni ezt a FanFictiont. Nemsokára angolul, és kissé átdolgozva fogom folytatni ugyanezen profilon, akit esetleg érdekel, az jó egészséggel folytathatja az olvasást ott, és akkor.**


End file.
